After the bathroom kiss
by ECgekko
Summary: One-shot, takes place after 5x14  the bathroom kiss .


**Author's Note: **So, this is my first fanfic ever. I had this idea in my head and just wanted to write it down. It takes place after 5x14 (the bathroom kiss). I really enjoyed writing it (I wrote it in one piece and took me a few hours), but I want to apologize in advance because my English probalby isn't the best because it's not my mother tongue, so: sorry. I would really appreciate reviews and critisism that maybe I can improve my writing.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

* * *

_**After the bathroom kiss**_

Arizona yawned. She had been in the hospital for over 36 hours already and was supposed to stay another twelve. As head of Peds she had a lot of paperwork and, due to the understaffed Peds department, lots of surgeries. Usually she didn't mind days filled with back to back surgeries, but it felt like she was the only Peds surgeon – or at least the only capable Peds surgeon – around here, and her shifts were as long and as chaotic as in her intern years.

Those long hours also lessened Arizona's perkiness. But not today. Although Arizona was exhausted and starving she was annoyingly perky, rolling around with her heelys and smiling at everyone. And all thanks to Calliope Torres.

Since Arizona came to Seattle Grace Hospital she listened to all of the gossip. She love hospital gossip, and soon she realized, that this was one of the most gossipy hospitals she ever worked in.

She had heard everything about her co-workers. Who they were, who they were with, who they slept with, and so on. Most of the talk didn't really interest her, it was just a nice distraction from being around kids all the time.

But when the nurses started talking about Dr. Callie Torres, the bad-ass ortho surgeon, she couldn't help to stop whatever she was doing and listen closely. Arizona remembered the first time she ever heard of her...

_FLASHBACK_

_She just finished an appendectomy on a 9-year-old and walked out of the scrub room. Arizona couldn't help but feel good about herself. She had only been here for two days, getting used to the hospital and getting to know the patients, and this had been her first surgery. It was one of the simplest surgeries ever, but she totally kicked ass. She didn't really check the time, but she was sure she performed this appendectomy super fast and, of course, faultless, like all her surgeries. _The perfect appendectomy_, she thought to herself. _

_As she stepped to the nurse's station to grab some charts before rounds, she heard the nurses gossiping. _

"_..and then Dr. Hahn left" , one of the nurses finished her little story. Most of the other nurses nodded, already knowing the story. One of them, probably a new one, looked at her incredulously. _

"_Just because of this heart patient?", she asked in disbelieve. _

_Arizona pretended to look at her charts, while listening to the gossip. She had heard a lot already, but she didn't knew that story... yet. The blonde had a pretty good idea who they were talking about. Dr. Hahn, the brilliant cardio-thoracic surgeon, who used to work here. Arizona had worked with Dr. Hahn before twice and she really respected her. Not only for work, but also because she was able to keep herself distanced from her patients. Arizona had a really hard time doing that._

"_Yeah, that's what I heard", the nurse confirmed._

"_I guess you heard wrong", another nurse intercepted. "I heard she had a relationship with some other surgeon that went bad and she left because of that."_

"_I heard that too. Sloan and Yang were talking about it last week."_

Huh, Sloan and Hahn_, Arizona thought. _I never would have pegged her to go after a guy like Sloan. _Much_ _to her dismay she had met Dr. Sloan before. On her very first day here he was hitting on her in an elevator. She had left the elevator as soon as possible and used the stairs from then on. _

"_Sloan and Hahn? Wow, I never would have..", one of the nurses started, reacting exactly like Arizona. _

_But another nurse stopped her: "No, not Sloan and Hahn. Although it wouldn't be impossible considering Sloan is such a man-whore."_

Man-whore_, Arizona had to laugh at that. It sounded weird but exactly described the image she had of him._

_The nurse continued: "I heard Hahn was with Torres!"_

"_Dr. Torres?", two nurses asked simultaneously. _

Dr. Torres? Dr. Torres? Nope, never heard of him before.

_The other nurses nodded. _

"_Dr. Torres?", one of the nurses asked again. "As in Dr. Callie Torres? The woman?"_

_If Arizona wasn't listening before, she was definitively now. _Correction, never heard of _her_ before. _Arizona was genuinely __s__urprised. _I can't believe Dr. Hahn was with a woman. _She was also surprised by this hospital. An open gay relationship? That wasn't that common. Arizona had the feeling, that she was really going to like it here._

"_That explains why Dr. Torres seemed a little down lately", a nurse says compassionately._

"_A little? You're underestimating. I've never seen her like this before, even after..."_

_At that point in the conversation Arizona was distracted by her pager. Reluctantly she left the nurse's station. She really wanted to hear more about this Dr. Torres._

_END OF FLASHBACK  
_

It didn't take Arizona long to gather some more information. The nurses really were gossipy in this place, like, really!

So Arizona knew about her bad-ass reputation, her superstar skills in the OR and that she was one of the best ortho surgeons although she was still a resident. She also learned more about her relationship with Dr. Hahn. Apparently an argument made Dr. Hahn realize that Dr. Torres wasn't who she thought she was and left her in the "parking lot of no return". Arizona always had to chuckle when she heard that term, although she really did feel bad for Callie.

Arizona had all this information, but she had never actually met Dr. Torres for weeks. Thinking back now, that wasn't correct, Arizona just never knew it was her.

_FLASHBACK_

_Arizona wheeled to the coffee cart for her daily dose of caffeine, as she almost bumped into someone. Turning around to apologize she saw a very depressed looking woman with dark hair and tanned skin walking away. Apparently the woman didn't even see her. _

I wonder why so many people here are depressed. _She thought of Dr. Grey and Dr. Yang, who were.. _what did the nurses say? Oh, yeah_.. dark and twisty. And she had never seen Dr. Hunt smile, although she could totally understand where this was coming from. Then there was Dr. Webber and Dr. Bailey.. _Yep, nobody's smiling. Must be all the rain, _she thought._

_A little later she was paged to the ER. Looking around she saw Dr. Hunt, Dr. Bailey, Dr. Grey and the dark haired doctor she almost ran over today. _Must be the meeting of the dark-and-twisty-club._ She chuckled to herself before turning to Dr. Hunt. _

"_You paged me?", she asked. _

"_Yes, bed five", he replied briefly. _

_Arizona stepped to the bed right next to the unknown doctor. While she was giving the boy an exam she watched the other doctor. She was working on a man's foot and from Arizona's position she couldn't really see what she was doing. But the blonde could definitely see her face. _

Oh my God, she's beautiful._ Her long raven hair were in a messy ponytail so her neck was showing. Her eyes were a dark brown, her skin beautifully tanned. _Hmm.. A Latina. I always had a thing for Latinas. _But she looked so sad it made Arizona cringe internally. _Someone this beautiful shouldn't be so sad.

_Suddenly the brunette was looking up and straight into Arizona's eyes. The blonde blushed and quickly looked down at the boy. _

_At that moment an ambulance arrived. Arizona risked looking up again. Thankfully the arriving trauma had caused the Latina to look away. _

"_Torres, we need you over here!", Dr. Hunt yelled through the ER. _

_Arizona was searching the ER expectantly to finally catch a glimpse of the ortho surgeon. She was really surprised when the Latina next to her got up and made her way over to him. _

"_Hunt, what do we have here?", she asked. All the sadness vanished from her face as she concentrated on the patient. _Yep, she's in surgeon mode. _Arizona thought, before she turned to take care of her patient again._

_END OF FLASHBACK  
_

From that day on Arizona couldn't deny that she was attracted to Callie. After she was done in the ER she had walked to the OR gallery to watch the ortho surgeon perform a really complicated procedure without any complications. Arizona was impressed, to say the least.

It still made her heart ache to know, that Callie was that sad. So when she saw the Latina walking into Joe's bathroom she couldn't help but follow her. Her only goal to make Callie smile.

That was two days ago and Arizona had been on cloud nine ever since. She had to admit, it didn't go all as planned. The blonde didn't really want to tell, or rather show, her, that she was crushing on the ortho surgeon, but Callie was so beautiful in her skinny jeans, green top and lather jacket, she just couldn't stop herself. _After all, it worked, she totally smiled when I left, _Arizona proudly thought back.

She was brought out of her thoughts when her stomach growled. _Guess I can't live on memories alone. _

She made her way to the cafeteria in record time. Gladly it was almost deserted so Arizona wouldn't have to wait long to get her food. As she entered the cafeteria she couldn't believe her luck. There was Callie Torres, waiting at the end of the line to pay for her food.

Arizona practically skipped over to her, her hunger long forgotten, well, at least her hunger for food. As she reached the Latina, who hadn't noticed her yet, she tapped lightly on her shoulder.

"Hey Callie", she greeted her.

Callie turned and looked at her in shock. But she quickly composed herself. "Hey Arizona."

Arizona was about to ask how she was, but stopped when she realized Callie was staring over her shoulder like she was looking for something.

"Are you looking for something?", she asked instead.

Callie looked back at the blonde. "Well, I gotta say, I'm a little disappointed."

_What? What is she talking about?_ Arizona shot her a questioning look.

"I thought the line would be longer", Callie said and winked.

_The line? _Arizona turned around. _What line? What is she.. Ohh.. the line! As in, people lining up for her. _Arizona realized.

"I guess I exaggerated a little", she admitted. _I pretty much am the line. Well, apart from that one nurse, but I'm not going to tell her that!_

"Huh, did you?", Callie asked.

_Is she flirting with me? God, I hope she is flirting with me. _

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that I am the first in the line", Arizona told her, smiling her dimple smile. At that Callie blushed slightly.

Arizona studied the Latina as she suddenly spotted something.

"Hey, your name is Calliope!", Arizona exclaimed overly exited. _What a beautiful name. _

"How do you..", Callie started, but soon realized how the blonde knew. She started fidgeting with the name tag on her coat. "I've been trying to change that for years, but they won't let me." Then she mumbled something about hospital policy.

"Why would you want to change it?"

"Well, it's a rather strange name, and I don't like everybody knowing about it when they just look at my name tag. I mean, it was not the easiest name to grow up with. You probably won't understand...", with that she stopped and looked at the blonde's name tag. Then she chuckled slightly. "Or maybe you do."

"Yeah, I do. And, for what it's worth, I think it's a beautiful name. It suits you." Arizona winked at her.

Callie blushed again. "Thank you", she mumbled.

In the meantime Callie had paid for her food and they made their way to a table.

"Aren't you hungry?", Callie asked.

"What? Ohh, yeah. I actually am super hungry." _Way to go Robbins, forgetting about being hungry. How embarrassing. _"I'll be right back." With that Arizona quickly made her way to get some food.

As she's standing in line the sound of a pager disturbed the quiet cafeteria. Arizona looked up to find Callie looking at her pager. The Latina shot her an apologizing look and got up. She made her way out but quickly turned around again. She scribbled something down on a napkin before leaving.

More than a little disappointed Arizona walked back to the table again. Her disappointment disappeared immediately as she saw the napkin.

_**849-4402**_

_**Call me!**_

_**Calliope**_

With that Arizona forgot that she was hungry all over again.


End file.
